


healing touch

by Blu_lifee



Series: Overwatch oneshots [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_lifee/pseuds/Blu_lifee





	healing touch

The witch sat on her throne, watching her creations putter around dumbly. Only when she heard a scuffle and saw exactly who she wanted to be dragged up to her did she sit up with a smirk.

The young night, kept still by the poor junkenstein's monster and the witch's pumpkin head was a sight to see. The poor girl struggled with all her might but she was alone and outnumbered. 

The witch stood, loving the others eyes on her, “Hello there, it's wonderful to see you here.” 

The soldier, hunter actually, glared at her, spitting, “You won't get away with this.” 

The witch cackles, causing all of her creations to tense worriedly, “oh but i do believe that i will, especially with my plans.”

The witch kneels in front of the girl, holding a small vile, smiling wickedly, “In a few moments, you won't want to leave” 

The girl struggles valiantly, trying to escape as the thick slime is poured into her throat, burning and scratching on the way down. It causes her whole being to burn, hurting in the worst of ways. 

Only when the witch lays a soft hand on her cheek does it stop, the horrible burning turning into a cool soothing. The witch wipes away the poor girl's tears, nodding to her beasts’ to let her go. 

The girl clambers into her lap, shaking softly, begging for forgiveness. The witch hums, petting her in triumph.


End file.
